Daredevil
DAREDEVIL Jako dítě, se Matt často dostával do boje s místními tyrany. Jeho otec, Jack, bývalý extra ligový boxer, přestal po jeho narození bojovat v extralize jelikož, chtěl aby se Matt stal doktorem nebo právníkem.Společně žili sami a i když byli šťastní, jednoho dne, Matt viděl Jacka mlátí cizince, dokázující že pracuje jako vymahač pro mafiána Fallona. Zdevastovaný Matt utekl a slepě klopýtal do cesty vysokozdvižného vozíku. Podařilo se mu vyhnout na poslední chvíli, vysokozdvižný vozík však narazil do radioaktivního biohazardu chemických látek, které se rozlily Mattovi do očí a oslepili ho. Nemůže vidět, ale jeho další čtyři smysly získali nadlidskou ostrost, a naučil se vnímat své okolí lidskou echolokací. Obviňovat se za stavu svého syna, Jack se vrátil do profesionálního boxu k získání jeho důstojnosti ale byl později zavražděn Fallonem když odmítnul prohrát souboj. Wilson Fisk, muž, který by později don známý jako Kingpin, dal finální smrtelnou ránu Jackovi. Matt slíbil bojovat se zlem a pomstít tak svého otce. O několik let později, Murdock pracuje jako právník v Hell kuchyni ráno a v noci se stane hrdinou známým jako Daredevil. Jako právník, Matt se snaží vždy chránit ty, kteří jsou nevinní z žádného zločinu, odmítat všechny ostatní klienty i přes naléhání svého partnera jelikož takové chování staví své podnikání na extrémní finanční riziko. Jako Daredevil, Matt vyhledává a trestá ty, kteří unikli přesvědčení v soudní síni pod falešnými záminkami. Bojuje se zločinem v samotě, dokud se nesetká s bojovou umělkyní Elektrou Natchios. . Ona mu nakonec přijde na oplatit své emoce. Do té doby, reportér Ben Urich, který vyšetřuje Daredevila, najde důkaz, který odhaluje Murdocka jako Daredevila. Po vrazdě Electrinina otce zabijákem Bullsayem, Electra věří, že vrah je Daredevil. Vyzbrojená dvěma nejvyššími kontrolními institucemi, ho lokazuje, a neochotně porazí Daredevila tím, že bodne Daredevla do jeho levého ramena. Ona odstraňuje Daredeviovul masku a odhaluje jí svou pravou tvář, Před vysvětlením přichází Bullseye. Následuje krátká bitva, končící tím že Bullseye zabije Elektru se její vlastní sai. Daredevil, těžce zraněný, skáče do kostela, kde se zhroutí. Samotný kostel je svatyně, skryté otcem Everettem, knězem , který je průvodce a rádce Matta. Bullseye ho sleduje a bojuje s Daredevilem. Matt ho nakonec porazí když ho hází z okna a Bullseye spadne na kapotu auta. Daredevil pak jde do Fiskcorpu bojovat se Kingpinem. Zde se ukázalo, že Kingpin je iluze obezity, vytvořená okrouhlením žaludku a částečné utajování svalnatých končetin. V první částí, Kingpin získává převahu; , Daredevil ho nemůže najít ale najde vodní dýmku, což zmačí vodu a tím nastíní svého nepřítele. Získá informace, podle které je Kingpin za ním. Matt dříve používal tuto metodu k získání vizuálního obrazu Elektrininy tváře, u které věřil že velmi krásná. Daredevil šetří Kingpina poté, co mu odhalil svou identitu jako Matt Murdock. Kingpin mu slibuje, že bude propuštěn z vězení, a že Daredevil nikde nebude v bezpečí. Matt akceptuje nato to, že se rozhodl reagovat na výzvu, která přijde. Když Kingpin hrozí odhalit Murdockovu identitu podsvětí, Murdock namítá, že kdyby to udělal, Kingpin padne do nemilosti za to, že prohrál boj se slepcem. Murdock poté se zabývá morálními důsledky tím že je Daredevil, a snaží se dokázat, že není darebák. Jeho rozhodnutí ušetřit Kingpina je prostředkem prokázání toho že kdyby Kingpina zabil tak by byl jako on. Murdock poté najde dobrý talisman, který je podobný tomu, který Elektrě ukázal, což naznačuje, že může být ještě naživu.Ben Urich si poté uvědomí že město potřebuje Daredevila a proto že nejen maže článek o pravé identitě ale k tomu ho ještě podporuje. ELECTRA Matt se objevuje v potitulkové scéně a ptá se Electry proč se mu neozvala a pak se jí ptá jestli se vrátí s ním. AVENGERS Matt se objeví když chytí Lokiho který se pokoušel utéct. Poté je na lodi S. H. I. E. L. D.U. a Nick Fury ho chce dát do Avengers. Matt souhlasí když tam dají i jeho ženu Electru. Poté se účastní boje s Hulkem a Hulk se ho pokusí zabít ale střílí na něj stíhačka a Hulk se ztáhne. Matt poté zachraňuje civilisty z metra a je svědkem u hození atomovky do červí díry. Sice přišli o Sandmana, Coulsona a Howarda ale jsou pořád funkční jako tým. Poté se všichni rozejdou a dohodnou se že ještě někdy setkají u podobně velké akce. AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON Matt se objeví v Sokovii a dává se do boje s Struckerem kterého porazí svým obuškem. Poté se se svou ženou zúčastní párty v Starkově sídle. Electra mu poté oznámí že je těhotná. Matt je touto zprávou nadšen ale má strach že přijde o oba. Poté jako jediný kromě Captaina Americy jako jediný dokáže trošku posunout Thorovo kladivo. Poté co Thor řekne že nikdo z nich není hodný přijde Ultron a snaží se je všechny zabít. Electra je zraněná ale bude v pořádku. Všichni se poté dostaví v Johanessburgu kde Scarlet Witch dává falešnou vizi Murdockovi o mrtvé Elektře s velkým břichem. Poté odjíždí do Koreje kde bojuje s Ultronem a dokonce ho shodí z autobusu. Poté se všichni zúčastní bitvy v Sokovii při které však zemře Electra. Matt je zhroucený a snaží se skočit do motoru. Náhodou však přežije a rozhodne se opustit Ameriku a vydat se do Afriky. CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Nakonec byl kontaktován Captainem a odletěl do Berlína kde se setkal se svými starými přáteli včetně Punishera. Captain se spolu se svým přítelem Buckym museli dostat do Moskvy ale šel proti nim Iron Man se svým týmem. Daredevil se na letišti potkal s Deadpoolem se kterým se utkal a kterého porazil. Daredevil byl ale potom zatčen. Na konci byl ale osvobozen Captainem, Quicksilverem a Deadpoolem. AVENGERS: INFINITY GEMS AVENGERS: INFINITY GAUCHLET Kategorie:Hrdinové)